ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Tytems
Go Back Inspiration: The mid-season event from Steins:Gate and the TV series forever. Nicknames: Biology: The thing most special about Tytems is that they have a special connection to time. Their biology uses their magical output to bond to physical objects which can keep time. Some examples of artificial objects which a Tytem can bond to are hourglasses, sun dials, clocks, and watches. These were not the first objects to be bonded to though when Tytems first gained the ability. This belonged to their own hearts. An additional note: the time keeping object that Tytems bond to are called Totems. Here are some pieces of information regarding Tytems connection to objects they are bonded to: * If a Tytem is bonded to a Totem they will be physically impervious to any piercing or blunt damage. * If a Tytem is not bonded to a Totem they will immediately die. * A Tytem will age directly proportional to how much wear the Totem they have bonded to has taken, which includes regular damage, as well as erosion or rusting. * Tytems are still susceptible to many things though, including poison and disease. * If the Totem a Tytem is bonded to stops keeping time, the Tytem will die. * The rate at which the Totem keeps time is linked to the Tytems perception of time. The original rate the Totem was at when first boned to is seen as the normal rate of time for that Tytem. If the rate decreases, then the Tytem will experience time as moving faster and thus think slower than those around them. If the rate increases, then the Tytem will experience time as moving slower and thus think faster than those around them. * A Tytems strength and vitality are directly proportional to their distance to their Totem. * Magic can not be used to power or automate the Totem that a Tytem is bonded with as the magic being used will interfere with the magic that is bonding the Tytem to the object in the first place. Advantages / Disadvantages of Different Totems. Heart: A Heart is not ideal, as bonding to one will cause a Tytem to age at a normal rate. It also means that if they have a heart attack or cardiac arrest, then the Tytem will immediately die. If a Tytem bonds to something which will lengthen the ageing process, they will be less likely to get a heart attack / cardiac arrest as their body will be youthful and if they do get a heart attack / cardiac rest then there will still be a chance for the Tytem to survive. Hour Glass: Hour glasses means that the Tytem will not age very fast at all, but bonding to a smaller more portable Hour glass means that the Tytem will have to frequently keep flipping it manually. If they decide to bond to a larger one, they will not be able to bring it around with them, but they wont have to flip it as often. Another option is to build something automatic to flip it or have a servant do it. Sun Dial: This is similar to the hour glass in that it will not wear down fast, but sun dials are stationary and must always be in direct sunlight, which is not ideal at all. Clock: This is inferior in pretty much every way when compared to a watch. Watch: Watches are nice because they are small and highly portable as well as the ease in which the user can modify the item to increase or decrease the rate at which it ticks. The disadvantages though are that often times watches are made of metal which rust, and have many small inner components which could malfunction and cause death for the Tytem. The first disadvantage could be subverted by using a non rusting metal like gold or to using something completely different like plastic. The second disadvantage could be subverted by using a digital watch which is not as likely to malfunction, and if it does it is less likely to completely stop keeping time. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin / Hair / Nails / Eyes: The skin, hair, nails, and eye color of a Tytem is dependent on the object their Totem. Their skin and nails will take on the texture and color of their Totem, and the hair and eyes will be colors different from their skin that is still on their Totem. The different colors don't apply if the Totem is a single color. * Ears: 2 Ears. Tytems have ears just like that of which humans have. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. * Legs: 2 Arms. 5 digits. * Body Type: Tytems generally have a medium width body frame and are not very fit on average. Lifespan (Yun) * Average:~ 441 * Low Average: 130 * High Average: 752 * Longest: ~17,890 * Potential: Infinite Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 100 * Average Strength of Magic: 72 Durability (0 - 100) Bones, Skin & Internals are all impervious to bludgeoning, piercing, or slicing. Regeneration: Speed: Slightly higher than that of a Human. Ability: Same as the Speed. Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 70 * Survival Range: 40 - 120 * Comfort Range: 55 - 95 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 5 ft 10 inches ~ 172 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 9 inches ~ 154 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 0.7 * Record: ~ 18 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 9 * Record: ~ 29 Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Tytems Category:Totems Category:Time Category:Races